


Go Bananas

by ThatWeirdFangirl



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Allergy Attacks, Fluff, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, allergic reactions, anaphlyactic shock, food allergies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdFangirl/pseuds/ThatWeirdFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has a strong hatred of bananas. Who knew he'd be deathly allergic to them? </p><p>Or, the Food Allergy Representation Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction, and I respect these guys greatly. 
> 
> As someone who is allergic to everything, this is a very real threat and is very scary, so tw if allergy attacks, which can be similar to panic attacks, trigger you. Also, banana allergies are a fucking thing. I know, because I have one. -_-
> 
> Not beta'd. Comments and kudos keep me going. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

His throat felt too tight, and a wave of nausea rolled over him as he listened to Tyler continue to sing in the rehearsal space that was Tyler's basement. What was happening?

His heart was beating so fast and his throat was getting tighter and tighter. He couldn't breathe...what was happening?

Josh stopped drumming and stumbled to his feet as Tyler looked at him in confusion. He was so dizzy, and his limbs felt numb. He couldn't breathe; he couldn't breathe. Josh collapsed into Tyler's arms as the other man called out for help. 

***

A steady rhythm of beeps flooded his ears. The noise was nerve-wracking. He could see bright white lights through his eyelids and he ached all over. Scratchy sheets rubbed at his skin and his skin was crawling. He was instantly uncomfortable.

He opened his eyes to find his best friend asleep, half on the bed, his hand holding Josh's. He removed his hand gently and ran his fingers through Tyler's hair, savor one in the soft, silky texture. 

A nurse then broke the tranquility. She seemed surprised to see him awake, and quietly left to go fetch a doctor. The doctor too entered quietly, a slight frown on her face. 

"You gave us quite the scare, Joshua." She whispered as she flipped through his chart. "We almost lost you. If it wasn't for your friend's quick thinking, the paramedics would have been too late."

"What happened?" Josh replied, his voice thick and cracked. 

"It seems that you went into anaphylactic shock. In other words, you had an allergic reaction. Can you think of anything that you had eaten just before you started feeling unwell?" 

Josh's mind was fuzzy, but he did remember Tyler's excitement at the different flavors of chips that they had brought back from their travels abroad. One of them had made his tongue a bit numb. Which one was it? 

"It was a weird dried banana chip thing." He finally recalled. "It made my tongue feel weird." 

Despite their dislike of bananas, they had each dared the other to at least try it. Josh glanced at the sleeping Tyler, his hand grazing the man's cheek, knowing that the man would feel extremely guilty when he awoke. 

"I'm going to recommend that you see an allergist to rule out other allergens. I'm also sending you home with an auto-injector for epinephrine. If you feel like you are having an attack, inject it immediately and get yourself to a hospital. It seems that your friend had one, and while I do not condone sharing prescriptions, it saved your life. Now, I'll work on getting your discharge paperwork and a referral."

***

The rest of the day was a blur. Tyler refused to leave Josh's side, not that Josh was complaining, and the man seemed even guiltier than usual. He finally broke down on Josh's bed as the two played Mario Kart. Josh slipped on a banana peel that Tyler had sent out and Tyler lost it. 

He curled into Josh's chest, sobbing softly. Josh wrapped his arms around his best friend, pulling him closer and running his fingers up and down his spine. 

"Tyler, it's okay. It was bound to happen sometime." Josh murmured. "But I'm okay. You saved me. Your quick thinking, your genius mind, kept me alive. I love you Tyler, and nothing will change that." Josh pressed a kiss to Tyler's forehead as the sobbing subsided.

"I love you too," Tyler murmured as he hiccuped one final time before wiping his eyes. They were both silent for a while as they stared at each other. 

"Why did you have an auto-injector anyway?" Josh whispered with a giggle as he laid them both on the bed, facing Tyler. 

"I'm allergic to shellfish and nuts. Always have to keep one on me. I'm surprised you haven't noticed before." Tyler smiled as Josh's fingers found a way into his hair. 

"Hmmm. I guess we'll both have to watch what the other eats from now on, right?" Josh grinned, a mischievous spark in his eye. 

"Why?"

And in the same breath, Tyler found that Josh's lips were on his, after so long of wanting and waiting for the right time. Who knew that a warranted hatred of bananas and a life-threatening allergic reaction would be the cause?


End file.
